A long-standing problem in digital x-ray imaging is the low light output from phosphor screens. This creates a particular difficulty in digital imaging because imaging areas are usually larger than the detectors (typically CCDs) and because of the need for shielding the detector from direct x-ray hits. These requirements preclude direct application of the phosphor to the imager and usually result in inefficient optical coupling. As an alternative to vacuum tube image intensifiers, the use of an electroluminescent intensifying screen is proposed which has an x- ray photoconductive rear electrode to control the electroluminescent light output from the screen. The screen is expected to have a luminous gain of about ten, which is sufficient to assure detection of nearly every x-ray in standard lens-coupled optical systems. Small electroluminescent x-ray image intensifying screens will be prepared and characterized as to resolution, sensitivity, and luminous gain. Successful intensifiers of this type would result in significant cost reduction in digital x-ray imaging systems for medical and industrial applications. The proposed x-ray image intensifier screen, coupled with a solid state detector (CCD), would be a good alternative to the flat- panel amorphous silicon imagers, which will soon be available, on the basis of cost and performance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Electroluminescent intensifying screens would be of great interest in the medical x-ray imaging field where digital imaging is currently greatly restricted by the small size of available detectors. Increased light output from the screens would make it possible to produce digital x-ray images of larger areas and still maintain an x-ray quantum noise limited condition.